With the widespread availability of digital computers, scanners, and cameras, the process of creating and manipulating graphic illustrations has expanded from manual artistic or photographic techniques to also include computer-aided techniques. In particular, a wide range of image editing software applications have been developed that allow users to create and manipulate digital images. Examples of such applications include Adobe Photoshop (Adobe Systems Incorporated, San Jose, Calif.) and Corel Paint Shop Pro (Corel Corporation, Ottawa, Canada). At the same time, as modern computing devices have become increasingly compact and portable, consumers have come to expect to be able to access functionality associated with image editing software applications using a smartphone, tablet computer, or other portable device. As a result, many image editing software applications include implementations that are specifically adapted for use with mobile and/or touch-based computing environments. These mobile applications often include social networking functionality that allows users to easily share their digital images with each other. Examples of such mobile applications include Instagram (Instagram LLC, Menlo Park, Calif.) and Snapseed (Nik Software, Inc., San Diego, Calif.). One way that these applications have been adapted for use in mobile and/or touch-based computing environments is through the use of graphical user interface elements such as command menus for invoking a given functionality, virtual buttons for making a selection, display windows for providing information, and text boxes for receiving user input. One user interface element which is particularly useful in this context is a slider control. A slider control generally includes a slider element configured to move along a sliding axis. A user can select a value from a defined range of values by moving the slider element along the sliding axis. The values in the defined range are associated with different positions along the sliding axis, such as can be indicated by a tick mark or other indicia. In this way, the slider control enables a user to select different values in the defined range by moving the slider element to different positions along the sliding axis. Slider controls have been implemented to manipulate adjustable parameters such as volume levels for media playback and contrast values for digital image manipulation.